


Soliloquy

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [33]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Roman is an actor, Supportive Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Roman has a stage performance.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Soliloquy

Janus’s eyes never left the stage, never left Roman and his performance. Roman stood, the spotlight on him, only him, illuminating the actor. 

“You’re amazing, my love,” Janus tells Roman when the performance is done. 

“I know I am,” Roman smiled, a tint of pink showing through his stage makeup.

Janus laughs and leans in for a kiss. 

“You’re so dramatic!” Janus laughs as he swats Roman’s hand away from his cheek. 

“I know that too! Now come on, we’re going to IHOP!”

Roman grabs Janus’s hand and drags him over to the circle of theater kids.

“Love you, Ro.”


End file.
